


Discretion (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude





	Discretion (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Discretion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48356) by [sprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprat/pseuds/sprat). 



Download at https://www.box.com/s/3l0bphpoeo8u6h8ejsb8


End file.
